


True Lover

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambitious Gwen, Anyways, Dark Guinevere, F/M, Guinevere just wants to be queen, Jealous Gwen, M/M, Merthur endgame, Misguided Guinevere, True Love's Kiss, i think gwen is an amazing woman, no beta we die like men, okay? okay., please do not come at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gwen knows that Arthur would come back to her because they were true lovers. She'll be Queen, the one to rule over Camelot by Arthur's side. She didn't expect this.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), minor Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	True Lover

**Author's Note:**

> HOLD IT! BEFORE YOU READ-
> 
> I first wrote this to try this [Tumblr](https://dysfunctional-writer.tumblr.com/post/635734027093082112/writing-challenge-1) prompt, didn't want to post it because Gwen is a sweet heart and I love her. But then I changed my mind and here it is. 
> 
> If y'all are Gwen stans like me, please just don't read.

She knew things wouldn’t be the same.

After her betrayal that is. But she was Arthur’s, true love. It was her kiss that broke the enchantment. 

She was sure that Arthur would forgive her, that they’d get back together, that they’d be happy. 

That would be enough.

Looking back, she wondered how she changed so much. Perhaps it was the promise of power.

  
When Arthur accepted Gwen’s embrace after their separation, Gwen felt delighted. Things were finally going to be better for them. They’d pull through every obstacle because that’s what true lovers do.

And then Arthur just had to ruin it. 

To him, it would take a while to recover. Fine. If it’s time he wants, then it’s time she’ll give. At least, Isodel understood her.

“Love always finds a way,” Isodel said, following Gwen’s gaze. Merlin trailed behind Arthur, just like he always did. 

Gwen knew they’d find away. Because love always does.

  


* * *

  


Gwen watched on with distaste how Merlin stood behind Arthur, providing encouragements. How he’s managed to gather the people of Camelot, even if they were scattered and lost. How he weaved a store she’s sure doesn’t exist. 

How he’s playing the role of a Queen, uniting the people and providing comfort to the King. It should be _her_ there. 

Arthur tried to pull the sword out. It didn’t budge.

Gwen tramped down the feeling of triumph. She knew that Arthur must be so embarrassed and mad at Merlin. He certainly looked the part.

But then Merlin kept encouraging Arthur. And Arthur listened to him.

What surprised her and the rest of Camelot was that by some weird miracle, the legend had some truth to it. Arthur managed to pull the sword out, glowing and beaming under the sun, looking every inch of the King he is. Gwen made sure to keep her emotions genuine. When Arthur turned to her, he’d see the pride and surety radiating off her.

He didn’t.

Instead, he turned to _Merlin_. She doubted if he knew that she was in the crowd. 

Anyone who knew Merlin knew that he wore his heart to his sleeves. So it was, by no doubt, that Arthur saw _Merlin’s_ proud stare.

For a second, Gwen realized that Merlin was her _friend_. She knew it was irrational. She shouldn’t be thinking of him this way.

That it was stupid to be jealous of him because he’d never betray her.

  


* * *

  


After witnessing Isodel’s death and Tristan’s sorrow, Gwen knew Arthur would come running back to her. After witnessing the couple’s sorrow, she just _knew_ that Arthur wouldn’t want the same to happen to them. Because _she_ knew Arthur. She knew how his heart worked.

But he didn’t do that either.

At this rate, Gwen would never win Arthur back. 

Gwen noted that Arthur did nothing. The only reaction to her death was a quick glance at _Merlin_ , who wasn’t even looking at Arthur. 

She waited an hour, two, tree, even a whole day. Arthur didn’t approach her. 

And then he did.

Gwen put on her best sincere face, congratulating Arthur on reclaiming Camelot. 

“Thank you, but I never could have done it without-” _Without you_. Gwen waited for those words, knowing that he'd tell them any time soon. “-the help I had.”

Gwen felt her stomach drop but made sure none of it showed. 

“Still, none of this was easy,” Gwen said.

“You’re right,” Arthur replied and was quiet for a beat. “Gwen, you’ve helped me a lot during this time. It’s been a hard time. I want to thank you for that. I also wish to withdraw your banishment.”

Ah, finally.

Arthur had finally come to his senses, and would now tell Gwen that he still loved her. 

“Thank you, Arthur,” she said. Gwen gave Arthur one of her most brilliant smiles, hoping that she could charm her way back to his heart.

“But, I’m afraid things won’t be the same anymore.”

Gwen felt her heart drop at those words. _Her_ Arthur wouldn’t say something like that. 

“I value your opinions and I know you’re a spectacular woman, but I believe we should remain friends, nothing more.”

Gwen felt each word stabbing her heart, breaking through her carefully constructing mask. She couldn’t help the disappointed expression that took over. 

It only fueled her rage more.

She took a few deep breaths. Arthur doesn’t hate her. There still was a chance to win him back. Only if she chose her next words carefully.

“I understand, Arthur… doesn’t make it easier to process,” she said. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll give it to you.” Guilt-tripping him always works. “If that’s what makes you happy, then I’ll… accept it. I just want you to know that I never once stopped loving you.”

Arthur winced, looking guilty. _Success_.

Arthur wouldn’t immediately accept her back, but he’ll soon come around. They were true lovers after all. 

“Thank you, Guinevere, for understanding.”

  


* * *

  


When she returned to her father’s house, she was ready to scream. _She_ stayed by Arthur. _She_ looked after his tyrant of a father, because _she_ cared about Arthur’s happiness. _She_ was the one who deserved the world. No one else could make a better Queen than her. It was all right there, _right there_. Power. Authority. Everything.

She knew she’d make an amazing Queen. Everyone kept saying that back when they were courting. That she had a kind heart, that she had a strong mind, that she cared for everyone. 

In a moment of clarity, she realized that she had changed. She still was the same old Gwen, but now, she was more confident, more ambitious. She saw how much the dream of power had corrupted her thoughts. She saw it all.

It didn’t matter, because she _deserved_ to be in power. 

After all that she’s gone through in Uther’s hand and Morgana’s hand, she deserved to be happy for once. 

She replayed the scene in her head.

_Gwen walked by Arthur’s door, purely on accident. She was going to the Knight’s quarters, to visit her brother._

_Suddenly, she heard what sounded like shouts coming from behind Arthur’s door._

_Curious, and a little bit worried, she pressed her ear to Arthur’s door. The corridor was deserted, so it was safe to do so._

_“- Will you, for once, shut up Merlin?” Arthur growled. Gwen felt the corners of her lips tug up._

_“No, you know I won’t. Can’t you see? Are you always so blind?” Merlin yelled back. Gwen wondered what they could be talking about. “You need her by your side-”_

_Something clattered to the ground, startling Gwen. Hope fluttered in her heart. They could be talking about her. She knew Merlin was a very loyal friend._

_“I’m the one who’s blind? Me, Merlin?”_

_“Yes!” Merlin’s voice was a bit squeaky._

_“I don’t fucking need Guinevere by my side Merlin,” Arthur growled. Gwen startled, taking a step back. Why? How dare he? After all that she’s done for him?_

_Gwen leaned back, needing to know the reason. “I need_ you.”

Gwen had left the corridor after that. She bolted back to her house with a strong urge to break something. Preferably Merlin. 

_How dare he?_

That vermin, that good for nothing servant. Gwen got replaced by something like _him_. Gwen trusted him. She trusted that Merlin would guide Arthur back to her. Instead, he seduced him for himself. 

Gwen felt hot tears burning her eyes, could hear the blood pounding under her skin. Arthur was _her’s_ dammit. What had _Merlin_ done for him? Nothing. Nothing compared to what Gwen’s been through. 

Gwen was the one who deserved Arthur. Gwen was the one who deserved the throne. Merlin couldn’t even give Arthur heirs. 

There was a knock at the door, which was then opened. Gwen didn’t want to see anyone right now. 

“Gwen? You there?” said a voice, Elyan. Maybe her brother would understand her. He’d take her side. 

“Back here, Ely,” she said and didn’t even have to try at making her voice miserable. Her heart was already broken, her dreams, crushed. 

“Gwen? You Alright? You didn’t come over-” Elyan saw her tear-streaked face. He immediately rushed forward to gather her in his arms. “What happened?”

“Arthur,” she said, crying harder. Elyan tightened his grip around her. “He, he doesn’t need me anymore.”

Elyan stayed silent, causing Gwen to cry even harder. “He-he said that he didn’t need me, that he needed _Merlin_ instead.” She made sure to add as much venom as possible into her voice at his name. 

Elyan ran a hand through her hair, which helped a bit. She didn’t realize how much this hurt her. How much it hurt to get brushed aside without a second thought. 

“I’ve done so much for him, so much. I took care of the man who executed my father so that one day he could make me Queen,” Elyan froze and tensed up. “I accepted his punishment, just so that one day I could sit on that throne, to show that I respected his opinions. I’ve suffered at Morgana’s hands. And what does he do? He says that he needed that- that good for nothing _servant_.”

Elyan released his grip around Gwen, pulling away. Any second now, he’s going to reach for his sword to run Merlin through. She knew. 

“Gwen, I understand you’re upset, so I’ll excuse your words just this once,” Gwen felt the words like a slap to her cheek. She looked on at Elyan in disbelief. First Arthur, now Elyan. 

“Ely?’

“Merlin is my friend, our friend. He’s done so much more than you think.”

“So he’s got you too wrapped around his finger?” Elyan recoiled as if he’d gotten struck. But Gwen couldn’t stop. “Tell me, Elyan, does he fall into your bed too? Is that why everyone loves him-”

“Guinevere!” Elyan shouted as if outraged. Gwen couldn’t hold back her scoff. “I’ve always looked up to you. I can’t believe you’d think such-”

“What? It isn’t true? How else are you so loyal to him?”

“Do you hear yourself?” Elyan demands, staring on as if the person he sees isn’t his sister. “You’ve changed-”

“Of course I have,” Gwen dried her tears, trying to look as regal as possible. “I am supposed to be Camelot’s Queen. The one who stands by Arthur’s side.”

Elyan shook his head, his face pinching into a sour expression. “The promise of power has corrupted you, Gwen. Once, I would have believed the same. You’ve changed, and I hope that Camelot never has to get you as her Queen.”

Gwen gasped in outrage, her hand automatically connecting to Elyan’s cheek. He wasn’t expecting it, going by his disbelieved expression. 

“I don’t even know who you are anymore,” Elyan said, his voice softer than it had been. 

But Gwen wasn’t in a mood to listen. He's supposed to be the one listening. He's supposed to take her side, to tell her that Arthur didn’t deserve her. That he was blind for not noticing how much of an asset Gwen would be. The people of Camelot loved her. They’d look up to her as a beautiful and strong Queen. 

“Get out of my sight,” Gwen gritted out, pushing Elyan away. 

“Gladly,” Elyan scoffed and was gone a second later.

  


* * *

  


Gwen knew what she had to do. 

She got dressed, making sure to expose all the important parts. She wore her best perfume, did her hair and makeup, and left her house. 

Arthur had invited her to an unofficial meeting, upholding his words. He said he trusted her opinions, and she wouldn’t let him down.

When she entered Arthur’s chambers, she noted that _Merlin_ was there too. She was hoping for some time alone. 

“Arthur,” she greeted, completely brushing aside Merlin. She smiled, knowing that it was one of her brilliant, mind-boggling ones. 

“Guinevere, so glad you could join me,” Arthur greeted. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Gwen readily went and sat there. While sitting, she made sure that Arthur got an eyeful of what he should be missing. 

Surely, his eyes drifted to her chest, before it snapped straight back to her face. 

“How are things?” He asked.

She heard the door close behind her, and when she turned, Merlin was nowhere to be seen. She had to trample down the urge to smirk.

“They could be better. Merlin won’t be joining us?”

“No, said he had an errand to run for Gaius.”

“Pity,” Gwen placed her arms on the table, leaning forward. 

“Certainly,” Arthur remerged through his drawer, before pulling out a sheet of paper. “Guinevere, I was hoping to get your opinion on something.”

“Anything for you, my lord,” Gwen reached out to squeeze his hand, hoping that the message got across. Arthur only nodded. 

He passed the sheet of paper, causing their hands to brush. The familiar sparks took over, something she had missed. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They were perfect together. 

“What’s this?” 

“I’m going to do something that might cause a lot of outrage amongst the people of Camelot. I need your estimate at just how much.”

Guinevere read through the sheet, once, twice, and then looked up at Arthur. She stared as if he proclaimed that night was to be turned into day and day be turned into night. “You’re going to do what? Why?”

“I realized the faults in my ways, Guinevere. My father was wrong.”

“You’re about to repeal the ban on magic! The very same thing that caused _me_ so much pain. First, it took my father, and then Morgana, and then Morgana hurt me so much-”

“Guinevere, a Knight murdered your mother. Does that make all Knights evil? Why are you letting Elyan become a Knight?”

Gwen was silent for a second. The story of her mother’s death was something she was well-versed in. The Knight got exiled and got stripped from all his titles. If she could find him, Gwen would have hunted him down and killed him herself. 

“I understand, a bit, I guess,” Gwen got up and strolled towards the window, gazing out at the courtyard. This was all supposed to be hers. She’ll make it hers.

“What brought this on?” She finally asked. 

Arthur hesitated for a bit, and when Gwen turned back, Arthur had a little smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. “Merlin,” he simply stated.

Gwen stared at Arthur and then burst out laughing. Arthur didn’t join her. 

Gwen quickly sobered up, her brows furrowing. “Are you saying that…”

“That Merlin is a sorcerer? Yeah.”

Gwen felt her blood curl. It all made sense now. Merlin had enchanted Arthur. Merlin had stolen her Arthur away and was now using him to repeal the ban on magic. 

“Arthur!” She was outraged, exasperated. She rushed forward, gathering Arthur’s face in her hands. Arthur flinched and started to pull away, but Gwen wouldn’t let go. “Can’t you see?”

“See what?”

“He’s a sorcerer, he has you under a spell-”

“Guinevere!” Arthur yelled, getting up. 

“I’m sorry,” Gwen said, stepping back. “I’m only worried about you.”

Arthur sighed, sitting down again. “I get it. I assure you Merlin hasn’t enchanted me. He wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“I need to be sure.”

Arthur looked at her in confusion. “You were once enchanted, by Vivian. You forgot me. You didn’t care about me.”

“I know. I promise I’m not under another love spell.”

“Prove it.” 

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Arthur flinched back, brows furrowing. 

Gwen schooled her expression, morphing it into one of genuine concern and sincerity. “When Vivian enchanted you, it was my kiss that broke you out of it. A true love’s kiss. Arthur, true love doesn’t change.”

Arthur stared at Gwen as if she grew two heads overnight. “Guinevere…”

Gwen wouldn’t have it. She surged forward, connecting her lips to Arthur. At the touch of Arthur’s lips, she felt her heart beat faster, her mind feel calmer, and felt at home. 

Arthur gently pushed her back, but to Gwen, it felt like a shove. Gwen recoiled, horrified. “No…” 

“Guinevere… I’m sorry-”

“No this can’t be happening. I’m your true love, Arthur!”

“Once, perhaps, but now… Look, I care about you, a lot. But not in the way you want me to.”

Gwen felt her eyes gloss over, ashamed of what she’s done and terrified of what will happen next. She couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. She needed to get out of here, out of Camelot. 

Gwen didn’t know what to do, so she ran. 

Her dreams, her ambitions, her worth, all of it got cast aside like nothing. 

She didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking to the end. I know that it isn't an ending. But then I just couldn't keep on writing Gwen like that I'm sorry-


End file.
